Az'uh'ra'el
Az'uh'ra'el '('Azrael),' '''also' known as '''The Arknangel, is a powerful Arkn Knight encountered by Cedric and his companions during their travels. Story Background (Arknthology) Azrael was the child of the First Arkn Gynesis. He was formed out of a union between Gynesis and a disguised Hash'bor'kanibal, during the early years of the reign of King Uriel. His birth was a matter of importance, as it marked the arrival of the fifth Arknangel (and the fourth Arknangel who would be victorious over the Carver in battle). Gynesis made the announcement in a private audience with Uriel (the son of his ally, Gilgamesh ) and Raziel (Gynesis' personal friend). Since only Raziel was capable of understanding the most ancient form of the Arkn tongue, he translated Gynesis' writing, which he recognized as the name Az'uh'ra'el. Raziel immediately understood it to be the name of Gynesis' son. The Logs of Cedric Kharon (No More Truths) When Cedric encounters Azrael, he is known as "The Arknangel", and is a powerful Arkn Knight and magic user. He is on par with the Arkn Lords, as well as possessing free will (which is very rare); because of this, the Lords fear of him. The main domain of the Knight is Castle Domm’erauj. However, his free will enables him to travel to nearly any realm -- including The Beyond, Xoya, The Infernous, and The Golden City -- without being seen as a problem. (The only exception seems to be The Infinitium.) The Arknangel (as Cedric refers to him) first appears when Cedric and his companions are attacked by the Carver. The Knight fights off Carver, then invites Cedric and co. to tea at his castle. Upon their arrival, the Arknangel presents himself as being "Too important for this nonsense", talking down to Cedric, forcing him to kneel and raising his voice; his behavior shows the Knight to be in dominate control, as most are in their domain. Cedric recounts that at one point, that he and the ArknAngel were friends. Whatever happened to break that bond has not been shown in his Logs. The Arknangel commands Cedric to go on a quest to retrieve the rest of the prophesied ArknAngels, so that he can bestow upon on all of them the power of the Paradox Players. The quest requires Cedric to travel to The Aetherium to the Golden City, via The Drain. Once Cedric arrives in Elysia, however, he discovers that the entire quest was a ruse: Lazarus DelPhar had asked The Arknangel to send Cedric to the Golden City, so that a sample of his divine blood could be obtained as the final power source for the Entropy Machine. It is unknown precisely what happened to Az'uh'ra'el after his meeting with Cedric. However, it is said that he once again stepped in to prevent The Carver from killing Cedric at a later point in time, dying himself. Az'uh'ra'el's name was later passed on by Ellpagg, who gave it to another Arknangel -- who also took Az'uh'ra'el's place among the Paradox Players. Appearance Description (No More Truths) Azrael the Arknangel is described as a glowing figure who looks something like a cowboy, albeit baring Knight armor (along with a mechanical arm of some sort). It is unknown at this time what happened to his arm, and why there is bad blood between him and Azrael. It is hinted very briefly that Malek knows Azrael, but the relationship between the two is unknown. Quote Note In his appearance in "The Quest (End of Act 1)", Azrael identifies himself as Xerex Storn, one of The Carver's hybrid children; this is a discarded concept (as Xerex is later introduced as a separate character), and is not to be regarded is canon. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn Category:Arknza